


E Y E S

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Yknow that video that was 2 years ago? That e y e s spells video? Ofc you do. I didn't know who Smitty or kryoz was back then so here we are





	E Y E S

"J.. John.. Holy shit." Smitty laughed as he watched his boyfriend sit on the couch in confusion. "What?" he asked, as he looked at Smitty. "Okay okay.. How many times have you done this?" Smitty said as he tried to catch his breath. "Okay, y.e.s spells?" he asked as he stood infront of him. "Yes." John replied. "Okay, e.y.e.s spells?" John sat there for a moment.

Smitty laughed quietly as he waited for an answer. "Ee-yes?" he said, like he was asking for it to be right. Smitty broke down into laughs as he bent down to put his hands on his knees. "What..? Wha?" John asked as a small smile grew on his face. "Oka-okay try again. Y.e.s spells?" he asked between giggles. "Yes." Smitty bit his bottom lip to keep him from laughing again "E.y.e.s spells?" John stared at him, questioning it in his head. "Ease?" he asked again, laughing after "Wha.." Smitty broke off his sentence after he started laughing again. He snorted and almost fell from his laughter. "I can't.. E.y.e.s.. Ee-yes!" John said as he laughed at his boyfriend. Smitty wheezed as he put his hand on John's shoulder to hold him up "I.. I can't breath." he said as he laughed. 

"Why are you crying?" John asked with a little laugh on the end of the sentence. Smitty wiped his eyes, still laughing a little. "Your making me cry, what?" John said as he stared at Smitty. "E-E.y.e.s spells?" John found paper and a pen, balancing the paper on his knee as he wrote "E.. Y.. E.." John trailed off as he looked at Smitty "Eyes." John said making Smitty laugh harder. John laughed at himself as he took Smitty into a hug so he wouldn't fall. Smittys laugh died down to giggles as he said "Jesus, your stupid."

John rolled his eyes, laughing quietly "Okay.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Best thing I've probably wrote
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
